


Beer and Baseball

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack agrees to give Fargo a lift home after the whole stuck in a forcefield bubble affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Baseball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Tag to Season 2.02 _Try, Try Again_. Written for **fandom stocking 2015**
> 
> For **vexed_wench** \- 3rd year in a row! Why break a nice habit?

"If only you were better at your job," Fargo stated as he dictated his 'last words' to Beverly.

Jack rolled his eyes, though he had to wonder why it was necessary to show that particular moment during this post-disaster debriefing held the following day. He saw a couple of scientists sniggering and recognized them as some Section 3 guys he had hauled in for experiment violations last week. Jack figured they had put together the 'evidence', and had included that particular moment just to mock him.

At least Fargo had the decency to look sheepish when Jack glanced his way so Jack decided to cut him some slack; he had almost died yesterday after all.

As Global had its own security team, it wasn't Jack's responsibility to monitor the scientists and staff working inside the facility so, for once, it meant he didn't come out of the whole affair looking like a bumbling idiot who had simply stumbled over the solution. Even Stark sent some backhanded praise in his direction for his part in saving Fargo. Jack could almost call it a good day - if good meant finally recognizing he had no chance at all with Allison, and worse, that he wasn't even that upset about it. The fear of losing Fargo had somehow overshadowed all of his feelings for Allison, making him wonder if he would have ever wanted her as more than a good friend if not for Nathan sparking that surge of rivalry between them.

Still, it was something to think about - or not. No matter what Abby said, or Beverly for that matter, sometimes it was better to avoid thinking about some things.

Fargo caught up with him as he was leaving Global, falling in step beside him as Jack headed for his Cherokee. Jack glanced at him curiously and stopped walking after a few more paces.

"Okay. What is it, Fargo?"

"I just wanted to say thank you... for saving me?"

Jack stared hard for a moment but Fargo seemed pretty genuine in his thanks so Jack shrugged. "Sure."

He carried on walking, wanting to avoid the inner question of why he was feeling a little giddy at hearing those words of thanks from Fargo of all people. He decided this was another occasion when it was probably better not knowing the answer. He slowed again when he realized Fargo was still keeping pace with him.

"Was there something else?"

Fargo gave him a cheesy grin. "I could use a ride home?"

Jack sighed, wondering why Fargo was asking him when he could simply order a car from Global, and also he wondered why the thought of Fargo asking him for a lift was giving him warm and fuzzy feelings. Except he'd always had those feelings around Fargo and... and he really didn't want to go there. Denial was a good thing, he decided. A _really_ good thing.

"Please?"

Jack hung his head in resignation. "Just get in."

Fargo turned sideways in his seat once he was buckled in and spent the entire journey staring at Jack. Jack knew this because he'd always had an uncanny sense of being watched and he could feel the weight of Fargo's gaze, making him feel uncomfortable in a completely wrong way.

So, so wrong, he decided.

It was almost a relief once he reached Fargo's house because he hadn't felt this unsettled around someone since the day he first realized he was in love with Abby.

"No," he stated as his brain went exactly where he'd been avoiding, pulling up thoughts of Douglas Fargo and the way his heart skipped whenever he thought of the other man. He had blamed that uneasy feeling on Fargo's inability to keep out of trouble, but now he knew it was because he genuinely cared about the guy.

"No," he repeated, because this had to be some cosmic joke.

He was old enough to be Fargo's dad - except that wasn't true, just another excuse his brain had come up with to avoid him dealing with the possibility that he might... that he...

"No," he stated softly in resignation, glancing across to see Fargo staring back at him with a bemused yet ever optimistic expression.

"I have beer, and we can watch baseball."

Fargo was inviting him in, eyes filled with hope, and Jack knew he had seen that look a hundred times before going back to the day they first met. He'd seen it again in the Sheriff's Office when Fargo insisted he had someplace Jack could stay that wasn't his own jail cell. He recalled how he had trusted Fargo to lead him blindfolded to the bunker, something that he never would have done normally with someone he barely knew.

All the clues had been there from the start, but even if he had noticed them he would have made up some excuse and hightailed it out of there, refusing to look into the complicated mess of feelings. Before yesterday, and the very real possibility of watching Fargo die, it had been so much easier to pretend those feelings didn't exist. He still wasn't sure what he should do about it.

"Sure," he replied, tensing in surprise because he thought he was still thinking this through.

Obviously his subconscious had already decided Fargo was worth the risk but that didn't mean he had to jump into anything. He could do _beer and baseball_ and see where that led. Plus he'd yet to find anyone else in this town full of geeks who'd be interested in either.

Beer and baseball led to, well, more beer and baseball, before eventually leading to other more intimate activities in Fargo's bedroom. In years to come Jack would look back on that moment, and that particular decision, as one of the best he'd made in his life.

END  
 


End file.
